User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (34)
Chapter #34: Wiles Vs. Nesterwood When I came to the cafeteria the next morning, I saw Mandy and Allison on separate directions of the room, staring at each other maliciously. I tapped on Mandy's shoulder, getting her attention, and causing the staring to stop. "Mandy, what did Crabblesnitch say to you?" I asked. "Well it was my first offence, but Allison has to do the dishes in the cafeteria for the rest of the year." Mandy said. "You got away with a warning." I said in response. "More or less." Mandy cooed. As we we're talking Ember, Raven, and Absinthe came to us. "Hey Malice." Raven tersely said to me. "Hey Raven." I said back at them, "Mandy got away with catfighting." "That's great." Absinthe said as she got a banana. "What are you going to do about Allison?" Ember asked Mandy. "I don't know." Mandy tersely replied. "Don't worry we'll be here to help. Though we used to be at each others throats in the past." Absinthe consoled while recalling Mandy's streak of being a bitch. The bell rang and I headed to geography, while the others went to their respective classes. After class, Jimmy bumped into me. "Sorry Jimmy." I said while grabbing my stuff. "It's ok." Jimmy said back at me. "I hear your king of the school." I said. "How do you know?" He asked. "Zoe told me during The Great Snowball War." I replied. "I see." He tersely said. "You know me and the other goths have your support. I have no ill will against you." I explained. "That's great." Jimmy bluntly said. Jimmy soon left and went on his way. I have no romantic intrest in him, but he makes a good friend, no wonder Absinthe and Ember like him. "Malice." Zoe said. I turned around to see Zoe. "Zoe, how are things?" I asked. "Doing fine. Can I talk to you." She said. "For the record I'm not dating Jimmy." I said going off topic. "Not that. Didn't you hear Mandy and Allison are going at it in The Hole, right now!" Zoe exclaimed. Zoe and I ran down in the basement to find The Hole. Where some people from each clique, including my clique seeing Mandy and Allison fighting like they did yesterday. I heard most of them cheering for Mandy, while the Preps we're cheering for Allison. "Give up, you bitch!" Allison screamed while pulling Mandy's hair. "Not a chance!" Mandy screamed, while trying to gouge Allison's eyes out, with her nails. "Compared to Mandy, Mandy's a saint." Zoe said while cheering for Mandy to win. "Come on Mandy, you can kick her ass!" Absinthe cheered. "How long have they've been at it?" I asked Absinthe "For over 20 minutes." Absinthe said, replying to my question. After a few minutes of catfighting, Mandy came out on top. "Mandy won, Mandy won!!!!"I screamed in glee. "You have something that belongs to me." Mandy said to Allison. I came rushing to Mandy's aid, helping her out of The Hole. "You allright?" I asked Mandy. "Just find." Mandy replied. Then we noticed Allison laughing like a maniac. "You think you can gain popularity, just by fighting me!" Allison said, "I'll have my revenge! Just you wait! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts